


Breakfast

by Danny



Series: Chris and Wesker's Boring Adventures [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny/pseuds/Danny
Summary: Chris and Jill have a talk.





	Breakfast

“Doesn’t it ever bother you?”

Chris looked up at Jill, a piece of toast freshly shoved into his mouth. “Hrmf?”

“Your relationship with Captain Wesker.”

Jill was his best friend, and they spent way too many days crashing at each other’s places – he was at Jill’s right now after staying the night - so this secret wasn’t kept long with her. He trusted her, and she didn’t care that he was gay, so there was no harm.

Chris chewed the toast, swallowed, and then said, “What about it?”

“Just, the –“ she was awfully fidgety and nervous, Chris noted. “I mean – It’s not my place to pry, but-“

“Jill-“

“It’s like he’s made of ice! No one knows you’re together, I’ve never even seen you guys touch each other!”

“Dirty girl.”

“Not like that, you fucker! You two don’t act like a couple! And – I know that you can’t.” She sighed deeply. “Doesn’t that bother you?”

Chris tapped a finger on his chin, pretending to ponder, and then said, “No.”

“No?”

“We have jobs to do, Jill. That’s more important than kissing in public or holding hands or whatever you’re thinking of.”

Jill groaned in annoyance and bounced in the chair she was now sitting in. “It’s not just that though!”

“Please let me eat my breakfast.”

“You can’t even get married, Chris!”

Chris opened his mouth. Then closed it. He had to admit he’d never thought of that. But thinking of it now… “I still don’t care.”

“Seriously? What kind of gay are you?”

“A bad one, I guess? Look, I love him, but I couldn’t care less about marrying him.”

Jill suddenly broke out in a shit-eating grin. Chris was frightened but knew exactly what he said that prompted this.

“I really didn’t need to say it, Jill, it was obvious!” His eggs were cold and rubbery now. “Please tell me that wasn’t all you wanted from me.”

“It wasn’t,” Jill said, the grin simmering to a small, happy smile. “I really was worried about you. I still am, but you seem okay with how things are going, so I won’t press.”

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you. And trust me, Wesker’s not as cold as he appears to be.”

“Yeah, sure.” It was flippant, but she still looked amused as she stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna go take a shower now. Eat your breakfast, and don’t wait up.”

Chris watched her leave and then looked down at his plate. It had only been about five minutes but it looked so sad. He grumbled, pitched it in the trash, and left for another work day of sitting in a chair waiting for something to happen.


End file.
